Cassie
This article is about the lonelygirl15 character Cassie. For other Cassies, see Cassie (disambiguation). | birthday = | youtube = | myspace = | actor = | placeoforigin = United States | unseen = yes | first = Swimming! | last = I remember lonelygirl15 | series = LG15 }} Cassie is a former friend of Bree's from school who used to talk to her, but was put off by Bree's religion. Storyline ''lonelygirl15'' In Swimming!, Bree talks about how she and Cassie used to walk around the track during Bree's brief enrollment in public school. When Bree asks Daniel about Cassie, he brushes it off and says he doesn't know who she's talking about. Following this, Cassie became a central figure in many of the early OpAphid videos, from DO GO TO GOD, Cassie (for my helper) until Cassie Does Not R.I.P. (Rest In Peace). However, due to the surreal, cryptic nature of these videos, it is not clear exactly what role she plays. In "My Helper", Bree reveals that she did interact with Cassie outside of school for a bit, but Cassie was put off by Bree's religion and after Bree returned to homeschooling Cassie stopped calling her. She mentions Cassie again in the video "Bree Phone Home". Bree explains that she got into trouble once for making prank phone calls with Cassie. Cassie would call people and try to freak them out by creepily whispering "I'm watching you..." She went too far and since the caller ID on their phone was not blocked, they got a lot of angry calls back from the people they had pranked. Bree said she took the blame when her parents confronted her, and she stopped talking to Cassie after that and hasn't seen her since. After being kidnapped and brainwashed by OpAphid, Daniel mentions Cassie in the video "Miss Me?" - saying that he does remember her, and Cassie would also want Bree to do the Ceremony. ''LG15: Anchor Cove'' Appearances in other media ''Cassieiswatching'' Parodies and Spoofs *In LonelyJew15, the character Margot Frank (played by Emily Maya Mills, based off of the historical Margot Frank) is loosely based on Cassie. She is the older sister of Anne (the series' Bree analog) and begins the series making videos parodying those of cassieiswatching. Derivative Webseries Notes *Some fans took the mention of Cassie in "Bree Phone Home" as validation and closure of Cassieiswatching. In the Breeniverse, Cassieiswatching was an extension of Cassie's prank calls. Cassie liked to mess with people, and could have started using YouTube when she noticed Bree was on it, probably as a means to get back and mess with Bree and her newfound friends, the lonelygirl15 viewers. Cassieiswatching ended when Cassie went too far or got bored. Cassie is probably just a normal girl-next-door who is in touch with her dark side. *Because there were two female parts auditioned for in the original casting, many fans expected Cassie to appear later in the series. When Gemma was revealed as an official character, Cassie's appearance in the series became unlikely. The Creators have since repeated to fans that Cassie was nothing more than a former classmate of Bree's and her role was not intended to be larger than a mention.